STARS
by matty-712
Summary: This story is set before the mansion incident and a look at there lifes before it set in 1996 two years before the mansion incident


**Resident evils STARS**This is a story about before the mansion incident and how everyone of them was effected by the incident

reviews would be helpfull and if its good i will do more chapters

Chris Redfiled ageed 21 was an average jo was a nice looking lad every police woman at RPD fancyed the pants of Chris , Allthought Chris never saw much in the women there most people would have described Chris as being big muscles nice abs nice blue eyes and his hair was the type of hair you wanted to run your hands thourgh and mess up.

It was early mourning and all Chris coloud hear was his alarm clock going off at 5:00 in the mourning as he had to be at the station for 7:00 for a briffeing on the new rules course for the first time a girl was johining the team . As the alarm kept going Chris groaned and fianly found the strength to turn around and hit the snooze button , he signed hard he fianly pulled himself and went to the shower and got undressed and turn the shower on as the drops of water hit Chris his hangover from the night before seemed to have gone . When he finshed the shower he cheecked the time and it was 5:30 he made him self some coffee and some breackfest Chris was a tad annonyed as he thought to himself " Fuck Weskers ganna give us a lecture about the do's and everything about the new team member " Chris facil expression changed slighty off the thought of Wesker telling Chris not to touch course he was a ladys man . Chris soon forgot about this and decied to change himself at 6:00 he sliped his white shirt on followed by his miltray pants and boots then his green vest to finsh the job he put gel in his hair just for the ladys. Just about as he was ganna head out his sisster woke up  
"Hey Clarie im off to work have you got college?" Chris asked his younger sisster just as he got his car keys out  
"Hey Big Bro yeah ive got college I'm taking the bike" Clarie answered still feeling the effects from her short sleep  
Chris snapped back at her "Clarie i dont trust you on that motorbike its a deathtrap waitting to happen" Clarie never answered back and just told Chris to get to work .

Chris drive to work was quite a short one he just wanted to get to work and get out course he knew that Wesker would try and have ago at him

As Chris pulled up he was greeted by his best mate Barry "Hey Chris you ok my friend you look bad?"  
Chris soon repiled rubbing his head in pain" Hey Barry im fine just a bad hangover from the other night how about you "

Barry repiled as soon as Chris finshed his sentace "Yeah im fine Chris and you should stop drincking its not good along with that smokeing you do aswell"  
The rest of the walk was quite Barry was a marryed man was quite tall not as tall as Chris though he ginger bushy hair followed by a ginger beared . Barry was STARS weapons expert Barry was kinda like Chris just wanted to do the job then go home to see his wife and kids, Barry allways said that he would do anything to protect his family. Chris was Barry best friend but sometimes Chris was jealous and allways thought "One day ill meet the perfect women for me and i hope we cansettle down and have a family" Chris was snapped out of this thought by Forrest Chris friend who allways gave him a changle at the marksman contest " So Redfiled the markman contest is not far from around the corner and when .. I win you can clean all my weapons out and do my papper work " he said this cockley and Chris just laughed at him " yeah right i kicked your ass 5 times in a row Forrest and when ... I win this year you can do my papper work on top of yours "

When they both had there little tiff about doing the contest they both walked into the STARS office realizing that Wesker was coldly starting at the door for everyone to walk in just as Richared walked in Wesker got up and closed the door and began breifing the team.

"Right as you well know we have a new member johing the team tomorrow so i need someone to pick her up and bring her here do i have anyone willing to do this " just as Wesker finshed his saying Chris nshout his hand up. Wesker looked round "Anyone else who not a complete idoet and will make a fool of himself " still noone wanted to do it .  
Wesker sighned" fine Redfiled you can do it but dont make a mess up allright "  
Chris jumped shaking Weskers handing " Thank you Sir you will not regret this ill make up for last time "  
Just then Wesker puulled his hand away " dont screew this up "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO what do you think reviews please and ill write more


End file.
